Sabanas Ajenas
by YuriHot
Summary: Ayano feliz de que por fin ella y Kyoko mantienen un romance, pero cuando llega el siguiente nivel Ayano empieza a dudar mas por rumores que otra cuestiona, llevándola a pedir consejos a su querida amiga Chitose quien sin saberlo la empuja a una espiral de placer. Como debería seguir con este fanfic


Había una vez…

Hubo un tiempo en que la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil era bastante tsundere, pero eso no ha cambiado aun, pero, por mera casualidad, a su vida llegó el amor.

Ese sentimiento mágico indescriptible e irresistible que causa en las personas problemas mentales severos a corto y largo plazo, pero dependiendo de la persona y sus niveles hormonales el amor se puede confundir y desencadenar una serie de eventos "desafortunados"

En fin

Lo que para Ayano significaba su más grande deseo, su rubia Kyōko, no era más que una chica cualquiera con hormonas disparadas. A eso llegó el momento en el cual sus sentimientos desencadenados dieron paso a lo que ellas consideraban amor, y eso fue lo que las empujo a tener su primera cita, su primer beso, las primeras caricias.

Pero el siguiente paso aún no había llegado y amabas estaban consiente de lo que significaba, y pues aquí no había que describir demasiado a Kyōko, simplemente bastaba con decir que estaba impaciente por remojar la brocha en la virginidad de Ayano, sin embargo Ayano era otra historia

Fue ahí que con los mínimos conocimientos posibles sobre el sexo a Ayano se le ocurrió la genial idea de pedir consejos a su buena amiga Chitose, ya que viendo por donde lo viera, la chica de los sangrados nasales parecía tener experiencia en el tema. Pero no hay que juzgarla por las apariencias, Chitose a sus 14 años solo se ha acostado con un par de chicas por ahí, la demás información la ha recopilado de internet como todos nosotros.

En una tarde cualquiera y después de algunos sangrados nasales, Chitose con el alma más calmada en la comodidad de su habitación disponía a su amiga los principios de las relaciones sexuales. Punto a punto Chitose le transmitía a una muy sonrojada Ayano los pasos a seguir para llegar a tener una agradable primer experiencia.

Ayano aun con vergüenza se atrevió a preguntar sobre los mitos y rumores del acto sexual, Chitose pensó que Ayano se estaría dejando engañar por cuentos sin fundamentos, entonces se le ocurrió hacer una prueba de juego previo para que Ayano se mantenga más relajado. Ayano acepto luego de un par de minutos pues confiaba ciegamente en su mejor amiga.

Pero aunque su confianza fuera grande no imagino que de pronto la habitación de Chitose se llenaría de sonidos impropios de una dama, Chitose necesitaba dejarla lista y que mejor forma que chocar son sus hormonas y probar a diestra y siniestra la panocha de Ayano.

Al cargar falda ayudo mucho, no es como si quisiera verla desnuda pero al menos la virginidad de Ayano estaba a fácil acceso.

Cuidando mucho sus movimientos Chitose comenzó dándole una buena chupada a esa virginal vagina, ya no tan virginal pero seguiría con el gimen intacto pues no usaría los dedos. Sin embargo Chitose desconocía lo que aquello provocaría en Ayano, un deseo más inmenso que su amor por Kyōko surgiría de ese acto "inocente".

Al día siguiente de camino al consejo Chitose se preguntaba mentalmente si se había pasado un poco con Ayano, sentía que en el fondo la había engañado porque deseaba a esa chica y le había molestado mucho que fuera ella la que dirá la noticia sobre su noviazgo. Claro que Chitose había deseado que Ayano saliera con Kyōko, pero luego de que aquello ocurriera su forma de pensar cambio, pero se resignó a apoyar a su amiga aunque le doliera un poquito.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del salón escucho unos gemidos que provenían desde adentro, "otra vez Sakurako y Himawari" pensó, pues ya era casi costumbre que ese par de chicas alocadas usaran el salón para hacer sus "cochinadas". Y no es como que a Chitose le importe mucho, pues sabe lo incontrolable que puede llegar a ser Sakurako y lo facilona que es Himawari aunque no lo parezca.

Sin importarle sorprenderlas abrió la puerta como otras veces lo había hecho, ya que de no ser ella podría ser otra como Ayano o Rise y ese sería el fin del nidito de amos, además le gustaba verla follar y de vez en cuando su discreción era recompensada por Sakurako que ni corta ni perezosa terminaba fallándosela a ella también.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro de la sala algo había cambiado

Sakurako en efecto estaba ahí como siempre moviendo sus caderas vigorosamente efecto que enviaba a su pene a las profundidades de su amante, pero la chica que estaba sobre la mesa central con las piernas en el aire recibiendo las embestidas de Sakurako era ni más ni menos que Ayano.

**FUTURO FIC**


End file.
